B Rank Mission: Remove Kakashi's MASK!
by EvilAuthoressesOfDoom
Summary: When two naughty authors sneak into the Naruto Headquarters and rewrite some scripts, the Naruto cast find themselves with two new people who are just bent on doing one mission remove Kakashi's mask! We won't be copying Episode 101. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue in the Real World

Nat: OK, Chris what are we supposed to be doing here?

Christie (aka Chris): The disclaimer, remember!

Nat: … What was our disclaimer again?

Chris: -HUGE sweatdrop- Oh, I'll do it. Naruto does not belong to us.-sniff- However-

Nat: I remember now! On a happier note, the name of the Headquarters, the title, and the plot, are under our control. -smiles- Happy Reading, peoples!

Chris: There's no need to cut across me like that… And by the way, you missed out the OCS!

Nat: OK OK!

Kakashi: WAIT! Is this thing about…

Nat and Chris: GET BACK IN KAKASHI IT'S NOT YOUR TURN TO COME OUT YET!

* * *

Prologue

_(Real Life)_

On one cold night of 21st May, a masked female sneaked into the headquarters of the people in charge of Naruto.

She is not here to steal, nor to assassinate. No, she is simply here to redraw the Naruto comic/cartoon scripts and to ensure the road to this story is without obstacles.

She works quietly and efficiently, pages rustling as she redraws them. The only sounds that night are of crickets calling, the rustling of comic scripts, and the occasional hoot of a car.

Finally, as the day nears dawn, she is finished. Putting the redrawn scripts back into its original place, she looked over the whole room to be safe before vaulting herself out of the window and into the pearly darkness.

Her co-mischief-maker was waiting for her under a tree's shadow outside the window.

"Is it done?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled due to the mask she had on.

The female didn't reply. Instead, she turned her head to look at the headquarters, silhouetted against the rising sun. She removed her mask.

"Yes. It is done." She replied, turning her head to look at her co-mischief-maker, only to reveal…

…The co-authoress of "B-ranked mission: Remove Kakashi's Mask"! WTF!

From this point onwards, we're going to go into the Naruto Dimension… but that doesn't really need reminding, does it?


	2. Chapter 1: New People Meeting Team 7

Nat: OK! WE'RE BACK WITH CHAPTER 1! WOOHOO!

Chris: Forgive her, she's eaten too much choccy again.

Nat: I DID NOT! YOU JUST SCARFED THE WHOLE BOX!

Chris: … are we here to debate on who ate the chocolates or the disclaimer?

Nat: Oh, right! OK, we don't own Naruto or any of the characters…

Chris: But we do own the plot, the OCs, the wacky ideas and erm… uh… anything else?

Nat: I don't think so. We'll own Naruto when pigs fly.

Chris: Um… Ino actually means wild boar, and I think jumping through trees is equivalent to flying (even though I've never seen her do that so far)

Nat: Hey, maybe we could do that!

Chris: OK! Later peoples! We're going INO HUNTING! WEE!

Nat: Wait, before we go, we've added a made-up village (hehe). You can yell at us for that if you want.

Chris: OK! NOW CAN WE GO!

Nat: OKOK! Don't be so hyper… geez.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New People Meeting Team 7… in a very unexpected way…**

"How far are we exactly from Hidden Leaf Village again, Yuki?"

"I don't know! Ever since we lost that map…" In the hurl and whirl of the storm, two figures could be seen struggling against the violently howling winds – Yukiko Nakata, the quiet one, with her violently violet eyes and choppy jet-black hair tied in a messy ponytail; Katana Saroki, the imaginative girl, a pair of black shades shielding her indigo eyes and almost blending in with her dark-brown-to-the-point-of-almost-black hair. The two were heading from their village to the Leaf Village with only one mission that only heaven and themselves knew. They were determined to complete the mission – that is, if they could find the Leaf Village first.

"Is that a figure I see? Or has the storm wrecked my brain as well as my hair?" asked Katana, anxiously peering at the shadowy figure who was coming towards them.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR STUPID HAIR! OK, now to infiltrate the village –"

"We don't need to. All we need to do is to get in and give the 5th Hokage that scroll and it's done!"

"NO! It's too suspicious! People might think we're assassins or something! Okay, erm… right, you pass out, and then I'll take you in." Katana twitched visibly.

"What kind of tactic is that? The 'Faintastic'? Gosh, Yuki, you're sometimes as dumb as that nerdy kid in our village."

"NO! It's the 'Coming-In-Under-Cover' tactic! I read it from-"

"GOD YUKI WHAT NAME IS THAT! What about we just go in together and do it nice and straight instead of using wacky tactics?"

"Oh well. Let's just do it your way, Miss Straight-and-True, ok? Katana? KATANA?" Yukiko saw the other girl passed out on the floor.

"DARN IT! Katana! We're using your tactic, so GET UP NOW! GETUPGETUPGETUP…" Yukiko shook the other girl roughly, but Katana didn't wake up. Shoot, what if… Yukiko started to panic, and did every possible thing in her knowledge to check if Katana was faking it. When it became evident that that she wasn't, Yukiko hauled the unconscious girl onto her back with her load – and bumped into someone – or something. She looked up and found a pair of eyes looking at her – or to be more correct, one eye, looking at her curiously.

"Need help there?" This was definitely a male in his late 20s, with spiky silver hair and his forehead protector pulled down to cover one eye and a mask covering his face. Yukiko nodded and the man slung Katana carefully onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing here in the storm, anyway?" he asked.

"Looking for Hidden Leaf Village." Yukiko felt the man's stare on her.

"And why?"

"…We were wanted to do a B-Rank Mission… something about a mask…" mumbled Yukiko.

"What village are you from?"

"Autumn Village (that's it we didn't want to be in the other ones… sorry 'bout that…)"

"I see. A mask doesn't necessarily be a B-Rank Mission, does it?"

"We thought so too… like, how can be removing a mask be _that_ hard?"

"Removing a WHAT?"

"Never mind," said Yukiko quickly. The duo (trio if you count the unconscious Katana) walked in stiff silence before the man spoke again.

"We're here. Now, let's get that unconscious friend of yours into the hospital, then I'll take you to the Hokage for you to explain what on earth is going on."

"Um, thank you Mr…"

"There's no need for you to know my name. But anyway, it's Kakashi Hatake." Yukiko sweatdropped. He is a bit of an idiot, she thought to herself, annoyed.

* * *

"Now, what on earth were you doing, hunting for our village, as Kakashi put it?" Under regular circumstances, Katana, who was a born negotiator, would have been here, smoothly talking as if it were nothing but a casual chat and probably have finished by now, but now that she was in the hospital, it was all up to Yukiko. The first challenge, get past the Hokage…

"Erm… actually, we were supposed to give this to you…" Yukiko managed to fish out a scroll from somewhere in her pocket. The 5th Hokage, also known as Tsunade, raised and eyebrow and took the scroll, unrolled it, read it, and smiled. She looked up.

"You're Yukiko?" Yukiko nodded. "And the other girl is Katana… interesting… I can easily see why this was classed as a B-Rank, though absolutely no fighting is involved… Kakashi, Yukiko will join your team for the time being, and Katana will come over as well. Have fun and…" Tsunade paused, and smiled annoyingly.

"Give Kakashi hell for me, ok?" Yukiko gave the woman a thumbs up, and Kakashi looked a bit scared (heh). Then, the two departed.

* * *

They found Katana in the ward sitting up.

"Hey Yuki! Where are we? Where am I? And who's Pirate Guy?" she asked, grinning.

"We're in Hidden Leaf Village, and Pirate Guy's name is Kakashi Hatake. Um… Kakashi- sensei?" Yukiko sneaked behind the man, and read something she shouldn't have seen, and screamed.

"What?" asked Katana, bewildered.

"YUCK! PERVERT!" Katana's eyes opened, and made gagging sounds.

"So the other one's up? So you're Katana, named after a samurai sword… interesting…" He looked up for a brief second, surveying the girl critically, and then went back to reading his little perverted orange book. Just then, the door barged open, and in rushed a blonde-haired boy, a sullen raven-haired guy and a pink-haired female trailing after him, drooling. Both Yukiko and Katana had sweatdrops forming at the back of their heads.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"YOU WERE LATE AGAIN SENSEI!" Yukiko twitched.

"So now you can't use the 'I got lost' excuse," said Naruto smugly.

"Nor can you use 'A black cat crossed my path' excuse," said Sakura.

"Neither can you use 'I was helping an old lady cross the road', 'I got lost on the path of life' excuse-"

"But I can use the 'I was hauling an unconscious person in here' excuse," said Kakashi, cutting across Naruto's sentence. Sasuke just looked and stayed quiet, obviously very annoyed.

"Is he ALWAYS late?" asked Yukiko.

"You bet! Every time!" Yukiko and Katana sighed. They could both see that other than plotting and carrying out their mission, this was going to be a very long stay in Hidden Leaf Village…

* * *

Nat: So that rounds up Chapter 1!

Chris: I lost Ino, boss. Sorry.

Nat: Oh well. So, um, what do we say now.

Chris: I KNOW! Erm… Please R & R, ok? We're begging you!

Nat: If you don't… I'll send my army of blue talking mushrooms to attack you!

Chris: … -sweatdrop- that's not the way to do it….


	3. Chapter 2: Summertime Treats

Chris: Heya! We're back with Chapter 2! And to those who reviewed us… thanks a lot and erm… what was the prize again, Nat?

Nat: Chocolate cookies! –starts randomly tossing cookies about-

Chris: Yeah, the showering of cookies. Anyway, this time, it won't be about cookies though.

Nat: -tap tap- Chris, you're missing something.

Chris: What?

Nat: The disclaimer? Hello? Did the report card get to your brain and affect your memory as well?

Chris: OH RIGHT! We don't own Naruto or any of its characters…

Nat: Nor do we own the watermelon, the freezer, or the juice squeezing thingy… I think it belongs to everyone.

Chris: The watermelon belongs to the watermelon supplier, the freezer belongs to the freezer supplier and the juice squeezing thingy belongs to the juice squeezing thingy supplier, baka!

Nat: WHAT? Ok, on a happier note, we own the OCs and the plot and the wacky stuff that we make the poor guys and girls do. Heh.

Chris: And we also own the homemade watermelon popsicles. So on with the story, while we go and keep hunting for Ino to make her fly, thus proving pigs CAN fly!

Nat: Erm, Chris? I don't think Asuma would like that…

Chris: Oh well. Let's just take a nap then.

Nat: Good Idea.

Chris: And, oh, before we leave, there will be extreme OOCness for Naruto... hehe...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Summertime Treats**

The next morning, after a good night's sleep, Yukiko sneaked off to see Katana, who was sitting up and boredly playing with her handheld NDS (yes we're gonna put this in… LOL). They were here to plot their very first move...

"I talked to Team 7 yesterday," Yukiko said, sitting down on the chair next to Katana. The other girl's eyes, originally dull and lifeless, lit up and she leant closer eagerly, ready to receive any information (like a robot) that she had asked (demanded, more like) Yukiko to get. It was simple. Extract information from Team 7 whether they had attempted to remove Kakashi's mask, and whether or not they had succeeded (take note dear readers, this is referring to Episode 101). Sure, it was a bit harder than expected, but Yukiko managed to squeeze the information out in the end (with quite a lot of money – and ramen).

"Well, here was it – they DID try, with all sorts of wacky methods, and none of them succeeded, due to their pigheadedness…"

"HEY! The raven-hair guy didn't LOOK like a pighead!"

"Well, never judge a book by its cover, they say."

"Oh well. So, what other info we have?"

"Well, that silver jounin has a bit of an obsession with his book…"

"And he's a pervert. That fact could be easily seen since no decent person would EVER hang on to that book."

"Right. But, remember, we have to do this slowly, one step at a time, ok?"

"Sure. So, we try the basics first…"

"You mean the food one! They tried ramen, and it didn't work, due to a Britney Spears wannabe called Ino… which means wild boar, by the way!" Katana laughed her head off.

"Ramen definitely won't work now! It's summer! We're gonna treat the jounin to… watermelon popsicles! If he tries to eat them fast, then…" Katana trailed off, and Yukiko caught on.

"He's gonna have a headache! Yeah, it's scientifically proven that if people gobble ice cold treats, then they get a splitting headache!"

"Plus, he HAS to take off his mask! Unless he doesn't eat at all…"

"Or maybe he's an alien!"

"Or maybe…" Then, the door burst open again.

"YUKIKO WHERE ARE – Oh there you are. Come on, we spent the whole hour looking for you!" Naruto came in, followed by Sakura who was dragging a very reluctant Sasuke in.

"Naruto… why did we have to come?"

"Kakashi-sensei said that we had to assemble here so he can find out whether Katana's ready for training or not and all that…"

"Hey guys, I need your help."

"What help? I won't give you any help unless you give me ramen!" They all sweatdropped, and Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

"OW! OK, I take that back!" Naruto now currently had a HUGE lump on his head the size of a fist.

"Well, you see, we were supposed to find out what was behind Kakashi's mask and —"

"It's nothing BUT a double mask! We told you already!"

"YES WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S BEHIND THE DOUBLE MASK OR TRIPLE MASK OR THE NUMBER OF MASKS HE PUTS ON! Actually, there's no way the number of masks can get up to 20 or so – he'd suffocate." Katana let the remark sink in.

"So what do you want to do?" Yukiko grinned evilly.

"I want someone to fork out all their pocket money and buy one big watermelon, a juice squeezing thingy and a freezer." Silence. Then, finally, for the first time, Sasuke spoke.

"Didn't you bring your money or what?"

"Yeah, we did, but we're saving it." Everyone did an anime fall.

"Oh whatever. I'll pay," muttered Yukiko, annoyed.

"No, I'll help! Just as long as I get to have RAMEN!" The two girls sighed. "Deal." Just then, Kakashi came in.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!"

"Sorry, I was busy fighting some thieves who were trying to steal the Hokage's hat."

"LIAR!" Yukiko and Katana sighed.

"I'll get the stuff we need," Katana muttered to Yukiko from the side of her mouth.

"Hm… Looks like Katana's up, but not ready. Alright. You get one day off, and then I'll expect you to resume training as per usual."

"YES SENSEI!" Katana practically leapt out of bed and gave a very freaked out Kakashi a hug and started doing the victory dance – until Yukiko kicked her.

"Katana…"

"Yes mommy," Katana said meekly.

"ARGH I AM NOT YOUR MUM!"

* * *

The next day, Katana turned up in her usual gear – with something much unexpected. That's right. An ice box. Everyone stared at her.

"Well, I thought that I should give out treats on the first day!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"It's supposed to be the last day. What's in the icebox, anyway?"

"Crushed ice and watermelon popsicles, what else? Cans and weapons?"

"Aw, I was hoping it was ramen!" Naruto's daft comment rewarded him with another whack on the head by Sakura.

"BAKA! There's no such thing as frozen ramen!" Naruto sniffled and broke down crying with tears streaking down his cheeks faster than a waterfall (0.o. WHAT ON EARTH! OK, think Naruto from the Inari parting bit) and everyone got anime sweatdrops the size of a truck.

"Aw… don't cwai, Baby Naruto," said Katana, patting Naruto gently on the head. Naruto finally lost it, and started to yell

"I AM NOT A BABY! NO I AM THE FUTURE SIX HOKAGE, NOT A BABY! I WILL MAKE KONOHA INTO A RAMEN PARADISE, AND THEN I SHALL BEAT DOWN ALL MY RIVALS! THE LEAF SYMBOL SHALL BE REPLACED BY A BOWL-OF-RAMEN SYMBOL, AND -" This pissed the others off so much that Yukiko gagged Naruto with some tape.

"What time is it anyway?" No one answered Katana.

"Don't worry, he's always late," said Sasuke.

"YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO WAIT!" Sasuke made an "Hn" sound, and Katana and Yukiko sighed. Geez, if this goes on, by the time the sensei turns up, the popsicles will be all watermelon juice.

"Hi!" Kakashi poofed out of the trees in front of them.

"YOU WERE LATE AGAIN!"

"I was helping an old lady cross –"

"LIAR!"

"Anyway, let's start training - Katana, may I ask, why are you hanging on to that ice box?"

"Oh, um, I was thinking of bringing some snacks over since it's so hot – I'm not used to hot weather." Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"That's interesting. Maybe you should eat them first then."

"UM Sensei, there are actually enough for all of us to go round." Kakashi looked at Yukiko suspiciously, and Yukiko looked right back with a puppy face no one could resist.

"-sigh- OK, we'll have a morning icy snack first." Just as Katana was opening the ice box, the stone nearby transformed into someone – a fat boy with a bag of chips. Katana screamed and fainted on the spot.

"What – what are you doing here, Chouji?"

"ARGH CHOUJI YOU IDIOT YOU GAVE YOUR POSITION AWAY!" By then, when a blonde girl and another sensei had reached Chouji, the glutton had already scarfed all the watermelon popsicles

"Damn, plan failed," muttered Katana, and left the rest getting involved in a fistfight in a ball of dust with a lot of "Take that", "OW!", "POW!", "MY CHIPS!" and all the usual stuff.

"We need," muttered Yukiko (who didn't get into the fight). "Another plan." So the rest of the day was spent kicking targets, training and doing stupid missions.

* * *

Chris: Sorry for the lame ending. I just couldn't think of what to do.

Nat: Yeah. Please R&R…

Chris: And we'll be back with a new chapter after we come back from our trips…

Nat: And if you don't, we'll send the chocolate muffin army after you.

Chris: Chocolate muffin armies don't exist, mate!

Nat: Then I'll be the first one to patent the chocolate muffin army! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: … I am speechless. Nat, what happened to the chocolate in my room?

Nat: I SCARFED IT ALL! WAKAKAKAKAKAKA!

Chris: Gotta go before she decides to go hyper…

Nat: RAINBOW MONKEYS!YOU LOOK LIKE A –giggle- RAINBOW –snicker- MONKEY!

Chris: That's my cue to go! Bye!


	4. Chapter 3: Into the Water

Chris: OK, OK this is a bit rushed, but we decided to get the next chapter out ASAP since it was already completed some days ago…

Nat: And we're also here to deliver a bit of news: we're gonna be on hiatus from 17th July to the 11th August…

Chris: Coz we're going for VERY LONG HOLIDAYS ( . ) Secondly, the usual disclaimer thing…

Nat: We don't own the Naruto cast, characters, locations, and basically everything which is copyrighted in Naruto.

Chris: However, we do own the wacky plot, the OCs, and the really weird stuff we make everybody do.

Kakashi: Oh, joy.

Sasuke: So that means we won't be seeing you for 4 weeks?

Nat: OMG Where did you come from?

Naruto: I want ramen!

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN! –glomps Sasuke-

Chris: YOU GUYS GET BACK INTO THE TV WE'RE GONNA START!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Into the Water**

A week had passed peacefully without any suspicious events (except Kakashi spotted Katana sneaking around the place, and when he confronted the girl she explained she was merely trying to track a spider --"). However, little did Kakashi know that today the girls had already ANOTHER sneaky plot at hand…

"Yukiko! Are you ready yet?"

"ALMOST! OK, Katana, are you sure this is going to work?"

"OF COURSE! Hey, if his mask is wet, and basically it's made of cloth, so if it's wet, he'd most probably be forced to take it off or he'll suffocate, because wet cloths usually cannot be penetrated … and that's NOT in our mission objective."

"So –"

"Me, since I know how paranoid you are when you come into contact with any boy or male human."

"Except for a baby boy."

"Yeah, except for that, coz they are _so_ cute!"

"Uh huh. So…" Yukiko had just come out in her usual gear except with her swimsuit underneath. Kakashi was going to teach them some water jutsus and therefore he wanted to see if they could swim or not.

"All this trouble just for the jutsu. Oh well. At least we have an extra opportunity to try and attempt to take Kakashi-sensei's mask off…oh, and do you have an excuse for tripping?"

"Yes, I've got it all ready, you know I can't swim without goggles… and I'm leaving them here…"

"ARE YOU TWO READY YET! HURRY UP!" The duo sighed. Naruto was banging on the wooden door and yelling at the top of his voice.

"Let's better go." With that, the two of them moved out of the house and went to meet up with Naruto, who had stopped yelling, crying, screaming and banging on the door the moment they opened it.

* * *

Team 7 were gathered at by the river, as instructed by their sensei (AKA Kakashi). "He's late AGAIN!" hollered Naruto. Sakura and Naruto then started to grumble and gripe about not being able to 1) brush their hair 2) brush their teeth (in Naruto's case) and all sorts of stuff. Sasuke as per usual found it very annoying and chose to ignore the complaining people. After 2 hours in the sun, Sakura then started to complain about her "snow-white" skin getting tanned, and thus forcing Katana to yell at Sakura to shut up (actually, Katana was a lot ruder than that, but then the language she used would have boosted this story to at least a M- rating… if it exists…). And then… 

"Hi! Good morning. Sorry I was late because I was helping an old woman-"

"LIAR!" yelled Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"OK, now all of you get into the river. I need to see if you can swim or not, because I do not wish to be held responsible for anyone of you drowning." All of them leapt enthusiastically into the water – except for Katana.

"Now what, Miss Samurai Sword?"

"Sensei… I can't swim without my goggles." Kakashi sighed.

"And where are they?"

"At home." Kakashi looked at Katana, who looked back with puppy eyes. Yukiko almost choked on the river water. _No one can resist Katana's puppy eyes,_ she thought to herself. If they could, they were either 1)wackos or 2) crazy people. Katana held her breath. Would her puppy eyes work? Sure it did, for about 5 seconds later Kakashi nodded his approval, and Katana bolted off as if she was a kid let loose after the biggest candy store in the world. Too bad Kakashi didn't really know what was coming…

About a few minutes later, Katana raced back to a Kakashi who was reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Yukiko looked up and smirked, which was oblivious to Kakashi, who was apparently extremely enjoying that perverted book. Katana was now almost upon him… then time seemed to slow down. The girl tripped "accidentally" on a non-existent rock, and fell forward with an "eek", before knocking over a very alarmed Kakashi, who was falling headfirst into the water, with his book flying over his head…

"SPLASH!" Time once again returned to its original state, and both Katana and Kakashi were now in the water, with Katana hanging onto the freaked out sensei for her dear life… Yukiko was about to do a victory dance in the water when she noticed something extremely peculiar. Wait a second. Was that…

"WHAT THE HECK!" Katana looked in alarm to see herself hanging on to Kakashi – or should I say, Kakashi's replacement – a log.

"Damn! He used the replacement jutsu!" swore Yukiko hotly under her breath. Katana looked up, and started to look for her goggles (which had ended up on Sasuke's head, by the way). Yukiko saw Kakashi still reading his book – on the tree.

"OK, Katana, I do appreciate you being eager to get into the water to demonstrate how well you swim, but next time, do be a bit more careful." Katana muttered some swearwords quietly under her breath, snatched her goggles off Sasuke's head (and dodged Sasuke's punch), put them and started to swim up and down the river, since the others had finished their laps.

"Good, as I can see that everyone in my team knows how to swim, the very least. Now, I will teach you the most basic water jutsu…" and with that, Kakashi started to demonstrate on land.

"Um, Sensei, why don't you get into the water and demonstrate to us?"

"I have no intention of getting wet, nor have I worn my swimming things." Everyone sweatdropped. As soon as Kakashi's back was turned to them, Yukiko whispered fiercely to Katana:

"Katana… you said it would work!"

"Well, I had no idea he'd use that jutsu though!" hissed Katana hotly to Yukiko.

"Is there a problem?" The duo turned around to see Kakashi looking at them.

"N-n-n-no sensei."

"Good. Now demonstrate what I just did." Whoops, the two of them thought, looking around frantically until Katana randomly did the first water jutsu that popped into her mind, since she frequently read books on how to do a certain jutsu.

"Very good. Now Yukiko?" Yukiko copied exactly what Katana did, and Kakashi looked away to instruct Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to do it.

"That was really close. Now, Katana, how did you guess that was the correct one?"

"Easy. The easiest jutsu is to let the water rise up." The two were interrupted by a Naruto who was extremely frustrated, because he couldn't get the water to rise. And when he finally did, it blasted Sasuke in the face, which got very annoyed and started to hurl insults and sent a stream of water towards Naruto, which hit Yukiko in the back, and thus starting a water fight between the whole team. Kakashi, being the wise guy, wisely retreated back to his tree and recommenced reading his perverted book and watching his team duke it out in the water.

* * *

Nat: … And there ends another chapter!

Chris: Uh huh. Hey, I really wanted to join the water fight too…

Nat: Chris, have you forgotten, it's YUKIKO AND KATANA, not NATALIE AND CHRISTIE, ok?

Chris: … -sniffle- Aw man! OK, please please R&R! Remember we'll be back with another chapter on the 11th… the earliest…

Nat: Yeah, for once I'm gonna do it EXTREMLY nicely, ok? So no threats… but I'm warning you, I'm already at the inventing table, inventing the chocolate muffin army and the blue talking mushroom army! So bye!

Chris: You watch her…

Nat: -from another room- ARGH! –KABOOM!- CHRISTIE! FIRE EXTINGUISHER PLEASE!

Chris: Here we go again… -sigh- COMING! –goes into Natalie's room with a fire extinguisher- NATALIE THERE IS NO FIRE IN HERE!

Nat: -sheepish- Well… the "kaboom" was actually generated by my explosion sound generator…

Chris: WHAT!

("Ow!" "TAKE THAT!" "POW!" "CLANG" and all sorts of fighting sounds can be heard from the inventing room, and camera fades off… if there was a camera.)


	5. Chapter 4: Sneaky Approach

Chris and Nat: -gone hyper- WEE! PILLOW FIGHT!

Sasuke: who had appeared out of nowhere Since they're currently in no condition to be sensible gets hit by a pillow BAKA! OK, let's just say that thankfully they don't own Naruto, or else their hyperactive egos will be there as well –WHUMP- OWCH BAKA ONNAS! –gets hit in the face with another pillow-

Christie: FINALLY the Uchiha shuts up. OK, erm… right, we just came back from our holidays (Sasuke: Crap. Yukiko: -hits him with another pillow) so we're back with Fighting Attempt!

Nat: Yeah. Enjoy! –gets hit with a pillow from Sakura- HEY!

(Feathers flying everywhere)

(P.S. The line thingy isn't working, so bear with us.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Sneaky Approach**

"Gee, do we have to do the climb the tree again?"

"Apparently, yes." Yukiko and Katana were standing there looking extremely confused as they watched Team 7 go and bicker about something related to trees, chakra and toppling over.

"What are they talking about?" Yukiko asked quite boredly.

"Beats me," muttered Katana, with quite a sweatdrop forming at the back of her head as she watched Naruto's fruitless attempt to ask Sakura out repeatedly, while Sasuke just went "Hn" and ignored them all. Keeping their ears peeled for some more info on the so-called tree-climbing trial, they had quite forgotten that they had a mission to accomplish (yes, I think you got it – the rabid Get-Kakashi's-mask-off mission) for the past 2 days, due to the fact that they had been busy indulging in …erm… scarfing chocolate muffins - -" and it was a wonder that they did not gain an extra 10 pounds, considering that they scarfed about 2 dozens a day.

ANYWAYZ

Kakashi, about 5 hours later, turns up late (as per usual) so no surprise there. And this is exactly when our two little wacko psycho –cough- heroines remember their mission.

"DAMMIT!" Yukiko swore so loudly that everyone looked at her with big, bugging out eyes. Katana immediately shushed her partner quiet, and duct-taped her mouth.

"Yuki, we can use this opportunity to skewer Kakashi's mask off!"

"Skewer…?" Katana slapped her forehead too hard and fell backwards… onto Sasuke… and got knocked into a stream (which had somehow found its way into the middle of the forest strangely.) Sasuke had fallen forward and was now on his fours with a very bewildered Katana Saroki on his back, somewhat sprawled out.

"Saroki?" Katana turned to see a very mad Sasuke. When I mean mad, I mean REALLY mad. And him being wet didn't help his temper either.

"I'm… going… to… kill… you…" Almost immediately, Katana sprung off with a hysterical scream and the others spent about 1 hour watching a sopping wet Sasuke chase a very frightened Katana.

_About another 2 hours…_

Katana and Sasuke were busy being fixed up by the others, due to the fact that they had gotten 1) scratches (from Katana to Sasuke) 2) black eyes (both of them) 3) A nose bleed (from Sasuke to Katana) 4) wounds (both) and twigs stuck in the hair. The two of them were ignoring each other extremely significantly, while Sakura and Naruto patched them up. To be more accurate, it was Sakura, because Naruto was absolutely convinced that Katana had broken every bone in her body (not true, by the way) and decided to wrap her up like a mummy. So, for the umpteenth time…

"NARUTO NO KATANA HAS NO BROKEN BONES!"

"But… but Sakura-chan! She's got scratches and wounds the size of rocks… and…"

"More accurately speaking, Naruto baka, it's the size of peanuts, which is nothing compared to Sasuke's wounds –" SPLAT! Something exploded on Naruto and Sakura's head simultaneously.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE –BEEP- UP AND GET ON WITH IT?" Yukiko had finally gotten enough of the two of them and had conveniently thrown down a water balloon on their heads (conjured up by our divine Authoresses Sasuke: YOU'RE KIDDING!). Sakura was about to send a kunai in Yukiko's direction if the violet-eyed girl wasn't threateningly juggling water balloons. So Sakura thought better and immediately went back to tending the two wounded ninjas.

"Speaking of which, where's Kakashi?" Yukiko looked just a bit further up and found herself looking at a Kakashi who had somehow fallen asleep on the branch (Don't ask me how that happened. Even I don't know) with a book on his face. That gave scheming Yukiko an idea. She stealthily climbed up the tree (using chakra) and agilely bent over Kakashi, being extremely careful to gain a steady foothold (don't ask us where). She quietly prised off Kakashi's book, and her hand was inching up to his mask…

"Yukiko, what are you doing?"

"ARGH!" Yukiko was so startled by Kakashi's sudden awakening that she fell backwards, spiraled down, and landed on Sakura and flattened her (yep, character bashing… literally… or more accurately, character flattening.) Kakashi somehow did his poofing thing again and was in a flash right next to the flattened Sakura and Yukiko.

"Now, Yukiko, what were you doing?" Yukiko put on her cutest puppy face.

Argh, no, must, resist… puppy… look… DAMMIT! Kakashi caved in.

"Nothing sensei, trying to wake you up!" said Yukiko sweetly. She then promptly stood up and peeled Sakura off from the ground (yes, I said it, PEELED! Think Mickey Mouse when he has been run over by a steamroller).

In the end of the whole episode (which Kakashi found extremely funny), the whole Team 7 had all sorts of cuts and bruises (and one had to be inflated – namely Sakura) and they all limped home (exclude Kakashi, that lucky little pervert)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nat: YAY! END OF CHAPTER 4! –gets hit in the stomach by Sasuke- Oof. Baka!

Sakura: Don't insult Sasuke-kun! –Gets hit in the head by Christie-

Naruto: Hey! Don't hurt – YEOW! –Kakashi whacks him on the head-

Christie: RAINBOW MONKEYS! –hits Kakashi in the… erm… you know where-

Kakashi: EEK! (OOC! 0.o)

Nat: OK, just to say –gets hit by Christie and cannot talk due to the amount of feathers in her mouth-

Christie: Picking up – R&R! - OUCH! –Somehow gets clobbered in the head by Sasuke and faints-

Sasuke: -muttering- Finally… revenge...


End file.
